1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for dispensing items and more particularly, to methods of dispensing medications and supplies from a medication/medical supply cabinet.
2. Description of the Background
A wide variety of systems are used in medical facilities for the dispensing and inventory of medications and medical supplies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,450 discloses a supply station with an internal computer. The supply station is comprised of a cabinet having a plurality of lockable doors. Information is provided to a computer which unlocks the doors causing the doors to open slightly. To aid the user in selecting the appropriate compartment, the information input to the computer may be used to not only cause the appropriate door to unlock for opening, but also a lamp or lamps in the compartment where the dispensable items are stored may be illuminated. The computer may be used to simultaneously and automatically update a patient's record, billing information and hospital inventory. The relevant data may be displayed on a display or printed on a sheet of paper by a printer connected to the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,297 is directed to an auxiliary storage and dispensing unit. The auxiliary storage and dispensing unit is for use with a computer controlled supply and medication dispensing station. The unit comprises a tall cabinet defining an interior cavity accessible through a front opening. The front opening is accessed through one or more doors whose size and location along the front of the cabinet may be varied. The doors may be joined together to provide access to larger portions of the interior cavity in the case of large items stored therein. The doors remain locked until opened under the control of a computer within the supply and medication dispensing station to which the auxiliary storage and dispensing unit is attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,455 is directed to methods for dispensing items. The '455 patent discloses a dispensing unit comprised of a plurality of locations in which items are held, a processor in which records corresponding to the items are stored, and a plurality of item switches corresponding to the locations in which the items are held. The item switches are connected to the processor so that a user of the dispensing unit can input records of items removed from the unit into the processor. Preferred embodiments include a plurality of visual indicators, typically in the form of light emitting diodes, corresponding to the locations in which the items are held. On selection of a desired item from a list of items held by the unit, the visual indicator corresponding to the item is actuated so that the user can locate the desired item quickly and conveniently with the help of the visual indicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,456 discloses improved methods and apparatus for providing access to items to be dispensed and for maintaining an inventory of the items. According to one aspect of the invention, a dispensing unit is provided having an enclosure with an interior. A plurality of storage locations are distributed over a surface of the enclosure. Sensors associated with at least some of the individual storage locations are provided. The unit further includes a multiplicity of receptacles disposed within at least some of the storage locations. Sensors associated with at least some of the individual receptacles are provided. A processor is disposed on the enclosure and connected to receive signals from the storage location-associated sensors and the receptacle-associated sensors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,653 is directed to methods and devices for dispensing pharmaceuticals and medical supply items from a dispensing unit. The dispensing unit is comprised of a processor and a cabinet having a plurality of drawers which are lockable within the cabinet by a locking mechanism. The drawers include a plurality of bins for holding the pharmaceutical or medical supply items. The processor includes a record of the items held within each drawer and which items may be accessed by specific users or user types. According to the method, user identification information is entered into the processor to identify a user that is requesting access to one of the pharmaceutical or medical supply items held in the dispensing unit. The processor then determines which drawer or drawers may be unlocked for access by the user by comparing the user identification information with the record of which items may be accessed by specific users. A signal is sent from the processor to unlock at least one of the drawers to which the user may have access. Touch sensitive buttons disposed on the drawers may be used to indicate removal of items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,366 is directed to improved methods and apparatus for providing access to items to be dispensed and for maintaining an inventory of the items. According to one aspect of the invention, a dispensing unit is provided having an enclosure with an interior. A plurality of storage locations in the form of retractable drawers are provided. Sensors associated with at least some of the individual storage locations are provided. Information about the user and the item to be dispensed may be used to determine the drawers to which the user may have access.
While the prior art illustrates a variety of apparatus and methods for controlling the dispensing of medications and/or medical supplies, the need exists for an improved method of identifying to users of dispensing devices where various items to be dispensed are located. The prior art typically relies upon the illumination of an LED, which may be difficult to spot in a large bank of cabinets or may be overlooked if there is more than one LED on any particular drawer or compartment. Thus, the need exists for improved methods of identifying locations within a dispensing device where desired items may be located.